


Ça a mal commencé.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Micro-fic sur le Chasseur et Cendrillon.





	Ça a mal commencé.

1\. Angst:

Le Chasseur grimace alors que sa transformation commence. Cette fois, il le sait, il ne sera plus jamais humain. Il se demande si Cendrillon le regrettera.

 

2\. AU [Modern setting] :

Cendrillon se demande pourquoi son foutu petit-ami a bien pu faire une chose pareil. Celui-ci sourit ingénument.

« C'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on se costume par rapport à nos surnoms ? »

La jeune femme soupire de découragement.

(Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle le trouve atrocement sexy en Chasseur.)

 

3\. Crack!Fic:

« Vous savez que je vous ai dit non ?

\- Je suis un chasseur, je parviens toujours à atteindre ma proie.

\- C'est la pire technique de drague que j'ai jamais vu.

\- …

\- …

\- On sort ensemble ?

\- Apprenez à mieux draguer et on verra.

 

(Il a fini par apprendre.)

 

4\. Crossover [Blanche Neige Disney] :

« Attends une seconde… Pour eux c'est à _ça_ que je ressemble ? »

L'air rempli d'indignation du jeune homme la fait glousser. Elle-même se trouve parfaite dans son adaptation. Elle ne le lui dit pas, ne voulant pas le vexer plus qu'il ne l'est.

 

5\. First Time:

Ce n'est que quand elle s'aperçoit à quel point le prince est insipide qu'elle apprend à voir le Chasseur correctement. Et qu'elle révise son jugement.

 

6\. Fluff:

« Est-ce que tu avais une famille avant de me connaître ? Demande Cendrillon.

\- Ma famille c'est toi maintenant. »

 

7\. Humour:

« Il en est hors de question ! tonne Cendrillon. »

Le Chasseur proteste, en vain.

Elle ne va pas accepter de faire donner une chasse au Prince, même si celui-là est un salop.

Elle ne veut pas risquer l'incident diplomatique avec sa sœur.

(Même si elle admet en elle-même qu'elle aurait bien apprécié cela.)

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort:

Cendrillon n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, ou de fort, et elle le sait. Le Chasseur est toujours là pour lui dire qu'à défaut d'être une héroïne, elle l'a sauvé lui.

 

9\. Smut :

Ils sont ensembles, nus et allongés dans l'herbe, fiévreux. C'est presque inimaginable, et pourtant c'est parfait.

 

10\. UST :

Le Chasseur la regarde alors qu'elle se caresse dans son bain.

(Oh comme il regrette de ne pas être un homme alors.)


End file.
